1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to analog circuit design, and, more particularly, to the design of a detector circuit that consumes low current and can reject large common mode signals while detecting small differential signal activity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Media Oriented Systems Transport (MOST) is a fiber optic network configured for the efficient transport of high volumes of data at low-cost. Due to its typically low-overhead and low-cost interface, MOST is often used for communicating with a wide variety of peripheral devices in the car environment, like microphones and speakers. Overall, MOST is a synchronous network, where a timing master supplies a clock signal with a synchronous and continuous data signal, with all other devices synchronizing their operation to this clock signal. This eliminates the need for buffering, and having to perform sample rate conversion, making it possible to interconnect simple and inexpensive devices, while minimizing the complexity and cost of the network interface hardware.
Much like in a public switched telephone network, MOST systems facilitate the transport of multiple streaming data channels and a control channel within the synchronous base data signal. The control channel is typically used for setting up streaming data channels between a sender and a receiver. Once the connection between the sender and the receiver has been established, data can flow continuously without requiring any further addressing or packet label information processing. Since the bandwidth of the streaming data channels is reserved for the dedicated stream (and available), there are no interruptions, collisions, or slow-down of the data stream transport. Thus, MOST is oftentimes the optimum mechanism for delivering streaming data, that is, continuously flowing information such as audiovisual content.
Computer based data—such as Internet traffic or information from a navigation system—can be relayed as packets transmitted in short (asynchronous) bursts to many different destinations. In order to accommodate such signals, MOST includes efficient mechanisms for the transmission of asynchronous, packet-based data, in addition to the control channel and streaming data channels. While typically running on top of the permanent synchronous data signal, these mechanisms remain completely separate from the control channel and streaming data channels, and don't interfere with each other.
The MOST specification consists of three main sections: the application section, the network section, and the hardware section, the latter comprising different possible physical layers. One possible physical layer is the Electrical Physical Layer (ePHY), which may comprise a twisted wire bus (i.e. a differential signal line). A MOST network may be activated (woken up) upon detecting activity on the ePHY signal line, which may be performed in a variety of ways. For example, some MOST environments may be configured with a diode, filter and comparator to perform the detection. Such a configuration, however, is not ideally suited for (if at all capable of) rejecting common mode signals, and consumes more than an ideal amount of current. Thus, such solutions do not lend themselves to rejecting large common mode signals on the differential (ePHY) lines while simultaneously detecting the desired differential signal indicating valid bus activity on the bus, to thereby wake up the given MOST node.
Other corresponding issues related to the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.